


the soulmate au where you can feel your soulmates pain

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [20]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, basically you can feel your soumates pain, not really that angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: pretty much self descriptive ig
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jet star star/stars  
> ghoul he/she  
> party they/them  
> kobra xe/xem

Jet was close to tears, rocking back and forth, whilst ghoul petted stars hair, and bought star blankets, and did her best to make the pain more bearable. Not that it would work, however; the pain was not stars own, but the pain of one of stars soulmates. 

Still, he tried to help. He was a medic, and more importantly, he was stars soulmate and stars friend.

Neither of them noticed the confused- and rather concerned- killjoys watching them from a distance. Their questions could be answered later.

* * *

“Um. Ghoul.”

Fun ghoul sighed, and turned around. She’d been so preoccupied with looking after jet (who had finally tired starself out and was now sleeping in her room) that she’d forgotten about the other two members of her crew. The venom siblings.

“Hey kobra, party, whatsup?” 

“We were wondering. Um. What was going on with jet?”

Xeir tone was careful, and polite, and mirrored his own; neither had quite become accustomed to each other. The desertborns were still wary of the two ex bat city kids; they, through no fault of their own, were quiet and formal, and cold, and he was reluctant to trust them just yet. On the other hand, both party and kobra were naturally suspicious, a side effect of living amongst the elite back in the city- and the overwhelmingness of the desert didn’t help. 

“What’d you mean, was goin on with jet?”

“Like the um. Weird, yknow. Jet crying and stuff”

“Oh, that was just one of stars soulmates, yknow.”

By the looks on their faces, evidently they didn’t.

“Soulmates?”

She was, to be honest, slightly shocked. He’d heard stories, of course, about good old mum and dad poisoning the kids with pills, restricting, even _eliminating_ , any signs of soulmates, but he never quite believed it. Like one of his mums used to say, ignorance is bliss.

She took a deep breath, and started boiling some water in a powerpup can for tea. He gestured for the two to sit down. This was gonna take a long, long time.

* * *

“So… so if soulmates can feel each others pain-

“-or happiness-”

“-or happiness, and jet was in pain because of stars soulmate, and _your_ stars soulmate, why weren’t you in pain?”

To their credit, party was picking it up relatively quickly; especially considering this was all completely new to them.

“Oh, yeah, kay, so like. We have more than one soulmate, yknow?”

“But. but aren’t soulmates in relationships or some shit?”

If it was anyone else, he would have been annoyed at the idiocy of the question, but kobra seemed genuinely confused, so he did his best to keep calm. 

“Well, i mean, firstly, there can be more than two people in a relationship, so remember that, right? But yeah, no, soulmates don’t have to be romantic or sexual or shit- ours is like. Platonic, yknow?”

“.......So…..your platonic soulmates?”

“Yep”

“And everyone has some soulmates?”

“Yeah”

She considered whether or not to tell them the truth, to tell them that the pills might have done their job and they would never have a soulmate like the others, but their faces were so young and hopeful, and so unlike their usual cold demeanor, that she stayed silent.

“Hey, we might have some as well!” kobra whispered to xeir sibling, sounding like the little kid xe never had the chance to be. “I hope we’re platonic soulmates-”

“Wait, ghoul, can siblings be platonic soulmates?”

“Yeah, of course. In fact, i think all of them are- even if theyre estranged or some shit, theyre still as close as they ever were. Actually, i’m going to hot chimps next half-moon, i’ll go check with Alice Wonderland then-”

“Fuck yeah-”

He left the two of them chattering excitedly, and headed for his room, collapsing straight onto the pile of blankets on the floor, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a year before kobra first got any sign of xier soulmates. Xe had been reading a comic (one of bananafishbone’s), when xe suddenly felt a sharp pain in their wrist. Almost immediately, they could tell it wasn’t theirs- and so, the only logical conclusion was…

Xe finally had at least one soulmate!

Kobra ran into the diner to tell the others, discarding the comic on the ground. Xe wasn’t broken after all.

* * *

It had been two years. Two. Fucking. Years. And they still had no sign of their soulmate.

Don’t get them wrong, of  _ course  _ they were happy for the others finding their soulmates, _ of course  _ they were overjoyed when they saw how- how much kobra smiled. 

And yet- and yet they couldn’t stop themself from feeling jealous, from feeling bitter, from feeling  _ broken _ . 

Everyone else had soulmates. Fuck, even Alice bloody Wonderland had more than they did, and vir was notoriously a ritalin rat. 

Kobra noticed eventually. Of course xe did- xe  _ always  _ did. Xe noticed the way they would distance themselves from the others whenever someone had their soulmates-pain, quickly leaving whenever the conversation turned to them. They were colder, more distant, even to xem.

But there was nothing xe could do. The years of pills had taken their toll, and there was no reversing it. Xe could only watch as they lay awake through endless nights, and only hope one day they’d be able to accept it.

No-one was surprised when they disappeared four years later, leaving only a note with the words _"i need to find them"_.

They never did.

**Author's Note:**

> not the sorta thing i ususally write but hey todays been a good day :)


End file.
